Tal Vez Amante Mio
by Bluelest
Summary: Suspire con pesar mientras me perdía en aquellos iris de color, ya no había brillo, no había aire. / Si tal vez no te odiara... si tal vez no te amara... / ¡SI YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! Grito internamente. Pero, de la misma manera también te odio y lo siento tanto mi vida.


**TAL VEZ... AMANTE MIO**

Suspire con pesar mientras me perdía en aquellos iris de color, ya no había brillo, no había aire.

Me levante ahogando las gotas saladas en mi garganta.

Si tal vez no te odiara... si tal vez no te amara...

¡No! Nada puede cambiar. Para mi es imposible amarte, y justo ahora es aún más que imposible.

Te odio. Susurre con lastima.

¡Si!

Te odio por llegar a mi vida de forma casi celestial. Llegaste en medio de mi infierno como el ángel perfecto. Te creí mi salvación pero fuiste mi condena.

Te odio por preocuparte por mí, cuando mis ojos no corrían buscándote en cada rincón de la sala llena de personas de elegantes vestidos y finas palabras.

Así era. Yo te buscaba y tú te ocultabas entre las sombras. Si yo desistía entonces te acercabas con una alegría en los ojos inmensa, pronunciabas mi nombre a la mitad y me envolvías en tus fríos brazos, las puntas de tus dedos me dedicaban caricias escalofriantes mientras terminabas de pronunciar el resto de mi nombre.

Lo adoraba. Cuando me ignorabas. Si, lo adoraba, porque solo entonces descansaba de tu nauseabunda presencia, mi mente podía concentrarme en pensamientos tan comunes como que tela ponerme y parecer más atractiva para ti. ¡Si! adoraba que me abandonaras porque entonces yo daba rienda suelta a los deseos pecaminosos que generaba en mí tu persona.

SI…

Te amaba pero también te odiaba. Y agradecí cuando ella se enamoró de ti, pero también lo acepte con pesar y el alma hecha pedazos. Y llore de felicidad cuando entonces tus ojos la buscaban a ella y ya no te ocultabas, no de ella, porque querías que fuera ella la que te tuviera grabado en sus pupilas.

Y entonces caí en un mundo de sentimientos contradictorios. No era estable; por supuesto que no. Y aunque la amaras a ella, viniste a mí en las noches frías, y fuiste capaz de dibujar mis labios con los tuyos con ella de espaldas.

Sentí felicidad, jamás fui tan feliz en mi vida. Porque conmigo tenías algo que con ella no podías. Libertad. Estabas atado a los estándares y reglas. Yo te conocía muy bien y por eso sabía que solo era un juego para ti, sabía que cuando quisieras me dejarías y unirías tu vida a la de ella, y sonreí porque eso quería.

¡No puedo amarte!

No porque un ser lleno de maldad como yo no puede sentir, sin embargo, te puedo jurar que nadie jamás te amara con cada núcleo de las células de su cuerpo como yo, nadie jamás podría hacerlo de la manera que yo lo hice.

¡Ahora más que nunca te odio por eso!

Es enfermo, como me retuerzo de placer en tus brazos, te odio porque amarte no puedo, amor mío.

Entonces mi odio crece a límites insospechados cuando tu voz cargada de deseo, ronco y entre jadeos susurra un "te amo mi vida" que se mezcla entre los húmedos sonidos de pieles chocando y mis quejidos.

¡SI YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!

Grito internamente. Pero, de la misma manera también te odio y lo siento tanto mi vida.

Regreso a tu lado recordando aquellos mágicos y tormentosos momentos envueltos entre mis cascadas de cabello y los miles de colores en tus pupilas. Y casi con pesar apoyo mis rodillas en el frio suelo igual que tus caricias en noches de luna llena.

Y reposo mis brazos en las suaves sabanas al igual que tus besos sobre mi piel.

Si, te amo. Susurro mientras mis manos color carmín acarician tu tibio cuerpo con ternura y observo de nuevo esas tonalidades interminables de colores.

Si tal vez no hubieras susurrado un encantador y hechizante " que primero me maten antes de alejarme de tu lado"

Si tal vez... no te amara tanto como para cumplir todos tus anhelos...

Si tal vez... no te odiara tanto como para retorcerme alegría ante la petición de tu muerte.

Si tan solo... no hubieras venido a mí en este día tan soleado.

Tal vez ahora no estarías manchando las sabanas de rojo y tal vez yo no sentiría dolor físico alguno...

Si. Entonces yo no estaría observando el reflejo en tus pupilas preocupadas la caída de mi cuerpo a la suave alfombra color marrón... ahora yo también estoy manchando el suelo de carmín amor mío...

Si tal vez no te odiara no me estaría sintiendo dichosa de lo que he cometido...

Si tal vez no te amara, no sufriría y entonces no te acompañaría en un viaje a la eternidad perdidos entre los rayos luminosos de un cielo o las penumbras de un infierno.

Espérame pues te amo demasiado como para dejarte solo

Y también te odio de la misma manera, como para no irme contigo y verte sufrir.

 _Apreciado..._

 _Adorado..._

 _Desdichado..._

 _Y nauseabundo..._

 _...amante mío..._


End file.
